Back in the day: A Black Lagoon story
by todd501
Summary: Ever wondered what revy's life was like before she joined lagoon company? This story takes a look back at her teen years and what they were like. Read and review critics welcome.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this**

Chapter 1: Another day

It's a cold day in Harlem, New York as a young Revy walks down the street to another job. Her abusive father is finally out of her life, but she has nowhere else to go and the only way to put bread on the table is only way she knows how: Theft and murder. After getting out of school she decides to go to her main contacts for a job. She walks up the stoops into the apartment. She walks down the hallway to a door and knocks. After a couple of seconds, the door is opened and she is greeted by a fat but muscular man standing in the doorway looking down on her. Revy looks back up at him not intimidated by his size.

"Is LJ here?" Revy asked raising an eyebrow. The man responded by moving aside and letting her in to the apartment. The apartment was a bit foggy from all the smoking and the smell of marijuana jolted into her nostrils. She was unphased by the smell and approached a man in his mid-20s sitting on the couch laying back while four other guys were playing domino on the table next to man sat up a bit as revy approached and gave a slight grin to her.

"what's happenin revy?" the guy asked.

"nuthin much LJ, I'm just here to see if you got any jobs for me to do." she replied.

The guy signal one of the boys from the table to get something from behind it. the boy then handed a bag to his boss and returned to the game. He then turned his attention back to Revy and handed her the bag. "Yeah, I need you to deliver some of these goods to some of the clients I got in the upper East Side." Revy looked in the bag to see a large amount of weed and ecstacy in it. She looks back at the boy in disappointment.

"Come on, now i'm one of your drug runners?" she groaned.

"Don't worry, cause I'm sending you with Devil." he said.

"OOH, you mean your cousin?" she said sounding more dissapointed.

**"HAAAA, Domino BITCH NOW PAY UP!" **The boy wearing a beanie with the word "COMPTON" on it yelled.

"Hey Dev come here." he said to the boy. The boy sighed as he got up from the table and collected his money off the table. He walked up to the pair while putting his money in his back pocket. He soon recognized Revy and smiled.

"Oh, What's up Becky?" the boy said.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Revy said in a annoyed voice as he shrugged.

"Alright, just let me get my stuff." the boy said going to the other room.

"I also need you to go pick up some money from Brooklyn." The man known as LJ said. Revy nodded and decided to meet the other boy outside. Two minutes had passed and the boy refered to as Malik or his nickname Devil stepped outside in black baggy jeans and a Blue plaid flannel jacket and shades with a green duffel bag to meet up with Revy. Revy turned her attention to Devil as he was putting on gloves in the freezing weather and rubbing his hands together.

"So what've you to been up to Mal?" she said to the boy as he stepped down the stairs ad they both started walking.

"Nothin but getting used to New york." the said as both of them approached a '84 El Camino. Malik removed his beanie scratching his shaved head before putting it back on and entering the car with Revy.

"I see you got rid of the flat top." Revy stated looking at Malik in the driver's side. "Yeah, I was pretty sick of it." he said starting the car up and putting the duffel bag and the bag of drugs in the back. "Good, it was a shitty hairstyle for you anyway." she said with a smirk putting her feet on the dashboard."You mean as shitty as all those damn piercings in ya ear." he said letting a chuckle escape his lips as Revy's vein popped out her forehead.

"Just shut up and drive, dipshit." she ordered. Malik puts his foot on the gas and drives out the parking space. "So, where we finna go?" Malik had said driving down the street. "We gotta go to the upper eastside and deliver this stuff." she replied looking out the car. "So we're going to the rich and white side of New york, That's just fantastic." Malik said with sarcasm in his voice. The boy had no problem doing business anywhere but the upper eastside.

"Quit your bitchin and hurry up so we can get this over with." Revy said looking back at Malik. She then turned her attention to the other bag in back of them.

"So what's in the bag your carrying?" Revy inquired wanting know what was in it. Malik Just glanced at Revy and back to the street. "Just in case we get into a problem in Brooklyn." he said. "What are you talking about?" Revy questioned. "Well, we're most likely going to that guy Weasel's place to collect some money he owes LJ, so I bought a little "hardware" if shit hits the fan." Malik said still focused on the road. Revy just decided to kick back for the rest of the ride.

The two finally made it to their destination, which was a fancy apartment building in the upper eastside. The duo walked into the building to the table to the table to ask for the room number. The man behind the counter seemed hesitant to give them the room number to their client's. "Is there a problem?" Revy asked raising an eyebrow and tapping on the desk. "uuuuh, no problem at all miss, the rooms are on the 8th floor, it's 223 and 231." the man said as he went back to his duties. The two backed away from the counter and headed into the elevator with a middle-aged white woman. She smelled like too expensive perfume and cigarettes. As soon as she saw Malik get beside her in the elevator with Revy she started to grip her bag like her life depended on it. Malik noticed this and looked down at the lady.

"Really?" Malik said in an almost disappointed voice. "You see someone like me and you automatically think I'm gonna steal you purse?" the woman just stood there saying nothing. The elevator finally came to a stop at the 8th floor and Revy and Malik exited out. They both looked around to find the room number of their clients, Then Malik finally pointed it out.

"Got it." Malik had said approaching the door. He knocked as music started coming from behind the door. Revy and Malik both looked at each other and knocked again before a white boy about 14 or 16 came to the door with a party of underaged kids behind him. "You LJ's guys?" the boy asked before Malik nodded and showed him the merchandise."Awesome bro." the boy said as he pulled out a stack of hundreds and handed them to revy to count as Malik gave half of the stuff to him.

"Ya know, we still got room in here for more people." the boy said as he approached Revy and put his hands around her waist. "How bout we go in and make and I show you my room?" Revy started to get aggravated and pull out her gun until Malik intervened. "Look kid, you a valued customer but if you don't take your hands off my partner, I'm gonna break em." Malik said in a threatening voice. The boy immediately dropped his hands to his side went back in the apartment to the party closing the door behind him.

"Aight, lets just finish up these deliveries and head into Brooklyn." Malik had said as Revy followed him to the next door.

It had been 25 minutes since Revy and Malik had finished their last delivery and were now on their way to Brooklyn. "Are we there yet?" Revy asked. "Almost, we're about to pull up right now." malik replied. They soon exited the car and went into a apartment building in poor condition. They walk for a minute until they come up to a door. "So what does this dude owe you guys for?" Revy questioned. "Just lots of shit." Malik bluntly said.

Malik then starts banging on the door. Revy just leaned against the wall with her foot on it waiting for a response from behind the door. "Ay Weasel, open up the door!" Malik yelled. every second he bangs he gets more aggressive since he has been there. Revy decided to give up on it and tell him just leave. "Hey Weasel, open the fuckin door!" Malik yelled almost attracting neighbors. After two minutes the door is opened and answered by a tall bony man in his 30s who Revy assumed was Weasel. "What the fuck do you want Malik?" the man said scratchin his back.

"We came to sell you some fucking girl scout cookies stupid ass, we want the money you owe LJ." Revy calmly said. "Forget it, I'll get it to him when I feel like it." the guy said scratching his beard. "LJ needs his money now." Malik calmly said again. The man started to get aggravated as he began to get more in Malik's face.

"Well, tell him that he can suck my dick!" The man said as he slammed the door in his face. Malik stood there, closed his eyes and took a deep inhale then exhaled. "Alright lets kill this bitch." Malik said as he put the green duffel bag down and unzipped it pulling out a mac-10 and a sawed off shotgun. "Okay, which one you want?" Malik said holding it up to Revy as she eyed the shotgun as she grabbed it. She looked down on it in astonishment as she gripped the handle and cocked it. She then looked up at Malik as he was putting a clip in his machine gun, inspecting it and cocking it.

"Alright, knock on the door again." Malik said as he hid on the side of the door. "So we're just gonna go in and kill everyone?" Revy questioned. "Got a problem with it?" Malik replied. Malik started to tighten his grip on the Mac as Revy began to knock. Instead of the man they saw earlier, a darker skinned man with a shaved head.

"I thought we told you to get l-" his sentence is cut off as Malik put the gun to his head. The man turned around to his left to in surprise and terror as he was staring down the barrel of the gun held by the boy. He closed his eyes as Malik squeezed the trigger as three rounds exited the barrel and entered the man's skull. The bullets quickly ran through the back of his followed by a blood splatter on the floor. The man fell to the ground limp as the blood drained from the back of his head. The two then entered the room of five people. A man on the nearby couch reached for a pistol on the table but was gunned by revy.

The man known as weasel was trying to run but was shot in the legs. pretty soon the sound of automatic and shotgun fire faded as almost everyone in the room was dead or dying. Revy and Malik looked around to find weasel trying to crawl out the window with his shot up legs. Malik soon walked over to the wounded man put his gun to the back of his head and grabbing him by the collar and pulling him back into the room onto his back. Both Malik and Revy's gun were pointed down on the man who was almost to tears.

"Please please don't do it! Look I'm sorry for what I said here here's the money I owe em." Weasel said showing them the roll of hundreds as Revy snatched it. "There's fifty-grand in that bag in the kitchen too, just please let me goooohohohoho." Weasel sobbed. Revy just cocked her shotgun again as they bothed tightened their grip on their triggers.

"NOOOOOOO-" Weasel's pleas were drowned out by the sound of gunfire as bullet hole riddled his body. Weasel layed there dead in a pool of his blood as Malik headed into the kitchen to grab the bag."c'mon, let's get outta here before the police show up!" Revy yelled to her companion. "well look what Weasel was hiding in the kitchen." Malik said coming out the room with a type 56 assault rifle in hand. "I'm taking this with me." he said as he put his mac and the rifle in his duffel bag.

"Hurry up!" Revy yelled as she jumped out the window onto the fire escape. Malik follow as they ran down the steps as fast as they could. They finally made it down and ran to the car. Malik jumped in and pressed on the gas as hard as he could as the car shot out of the parking space and onto the road.

"Ah, fuck what a drag." Revy sighed as she was looking back to see if there were any cop cars behind them."Yeah, I need to find some silencers for that shit." Malik said.

"So what now?" Revy asked her partner in crime as he stopped on the side of the street." I finna go and use the telephone and call LJ and see what he wants us to do." Malik replied as he exited the car and went to a nearby payphone. He put some quarters in and put in his cousin's number. He leaned on the payphone as he began talking to LJ and discussing the situation that happened only a few minutes ago. After a few minutes, he hangs up the phone and walks back to the car.

"What he say?" Revy questioned. "Well, we gotta bring back the money Weasel owed him, but he said we can keep the other money we found." Malik said as he turned to Revy smiling and Revy returns it."Huh, nice." Revy replied in a pretty happy tone."After this we're gonna have to lay low a bit, so you wanna stay at my place for today?" Malik said starting up the car.

"Eh, why not? We go to the same school and I can use a ride, But you better not try any sly shit while i'm over there." Revy said pointing her finger at him. Malik just chuckled and relpied with a "what ever you say" as they drove off down the street.

**Well, that's it Review plz. critics are welcomed.**


End file.
